


blankets

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bedsheets are missing and detective  john is on the case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	blankets

it all began when john started noticing missing blankets.

nothing huge, at first. spare ones. ones that the salamanders hadn't gotten to yet, or ones that jade and he had stored away and sort of forgotten about. he figured whoever took them needed more than they did; it was cold in the ship, after all.

but then it got personal. their own personnal stack of blankets had been pilfered. the thief had taken two of the best duvets they'd managed to get their hands on, and his ghost sheets.

/his ghost sheets/!!

now intent on finding the culprit, he and jade had spent the morning asking around, glad to finally have a quest to embark on during this long voyage. after long and fruitless hours of questioning the barely coherent salamanders he'd finally decided to split up with jade; she'd left with casey a few minutes prior, determined to keep questioning the yellow reptiles - just in case, she said - as she was absolutely positive that they knew something. less convinced, he'd decided to go to what he thought would be their best bet - the elusive davesprite.

the wind god had climbed up to the highest confines of the ship and he was now peering through every door curiously, wondering what their feathered friend had been up to since this entire debacle had began. it wasn't surprising for him to disappear into his own quarters for a few days at a time - he was a bird, after all, and birds weren't really known for being very friendly towards humans. maybe he didn't even know anything about all of this; but it was worth a shot.

anything for his ghost sheets.

asking for directions to every lonesome salamander he found in the rooms he visited he eventually pieced together a way towards his friend's hiding spot. he felt sort of bad about intruding like this but he felt it was necessary; anyway, the ship was big, he could always get himself a new hidey hole if he wanted to, right?

armed with these convictions he stepped resolutely towards where davesprite was hiding, smile on his lips and hood flying behind him. as he got closer he got quieter; he could hear music, probably coming from the ipod they'd alchemized for him for his birthday (or what they assumed was his birthday; they'd really just made up a date as an excuse to throw him a party). his heart jumped in excitement. maybe he was right next to the truth!

with a new spring in his step he went forwards, smiling widely, and he pushed the door open, announcing himself loudly.

-dave, i've got a mystery on my hands and i need your help!!

immediately davesprite lifted his head towards him, eyes wide and feathers ruffled; the movement, along with his friend's bright orange colour, caught his eye, and he looked up right at him.

he was curled up in an immense nest, in a corner of the room, held up by ropes and a pile of bookshelves.

a nest made of blankets.

john remained speechless for a few seconds, jaw agape, eyebrows raised, as davesprite let out a soft embarrassed peep, lowering his head and putting his shades back on, trying to lose himself in his large wing.

-...john this isnt what it looks like

-oh my god you ass! it was you!!

his collar puffed up a bit more, as if he was trying to hide himself in it.

-you were the one stealing all the blankets, you dick! do you know how cold it is at night when you're a wind god and you gave your covers to your friend??

-...coulda kept them

-and let jade freeze to death? that wouldn't be very gentlemany!

the wind god puffed his cheeks out, crossing his arms.

-kind of like what you're doing here, birdbrain.

-dude im sorry its just- i really needed to nest okay

john paused, hesitating.

-to what?

-wow you are so going to laugh at me no way am i explaining that

-you have to tell me now, dave!

davesprite blushed again, turning a darker shade of red, wing twitching as he fought not to hide behind it.

-i- well- okay look i just- needed to build a home

-...why?

-for my hypothetical bird babies john okay remember i was prototyped with a goddamn crow i still have bird instincts

he looked down slightly, plucked a piece of duvet sticking out of a pillow he'd patted down.

-go ahead laugh

-my god.

he stepped forwards, smiling widely, looking up at davesprite.

-that's the cutest thing i've ever heard.

the sprite stuck his tongue out, frowning.

-fuck off dickhole

-hey don't be mean to me, do you want me to mess up your nest and make you go cuckoo?

-oh my god dont start with the bird puns i will fucking peck your eyes out

john giggled, pushing himself upwards, gently rising up to davesprite's height, observing his handiwork.

-how long have you been working on this man? it's pretty intricate!

-one or two weeks i dunno why do you ask

the wind god smiled, floating gently around the coccoon his friend had built himself, patting and prodding to test its softness.

-can i try it out?

davesprite lifted his eyebrows incredulously, lifting his shades up to his head to take a better look at him.

-what- what do you mean

-can i sit in it? i always wondered what a bird nest felt like!

-uh well this isnt exactly a real birds nest but-

-pleaaase, dave!

the sprite wrinkled his nose, but pushed himself aside, pulling his long tail out of the nest to leave some space for his friend. john let out a large grin and levitated himself downwards; he let himself plop down, legs hanging out a bit as they were slightly too long, and he eased himself in, looking surprised.

-wow this is- actually really nice??

-well duh why do you think birds build em

-i dunno, i wasn't expecting this!

he pressed himself against the back of the coccoon, closing his eyes happily, kicking his shoes off and out the nest before lifting his knees up to his chest and resting his cheek against them.

-i hope you know i'm sleeping here tonight, this is way too comfortable.

-oh come on really

-yes. screw you.

he stuck his tongue out mockingly, before reaching out and grabbing davesprite's intact wing and pulling it over him to use as a blanket.

-i've been too cold these past few days because of you, you are going to make up for it right now.

the sprite startled at the contact, shuddering as john made himself comfortable under his warm duvet; his collar puffed up somewhat but he kept his cool, deciding that he probably owed this to his friend.

-fine but youre going back tomorrow you prick

-only if you give me my ghost sheets back, asswipe.

-if it means it gets rid of you ill do anything

john chuckled, adjusting himself on his side.

-whatever, you know you love me.

-fuck off

the sprite pulled his tail back into the nest, curling it around his friend's cold feet, settling in as comfortably as he could with john pulling at his wing.

-you know this makes you my baby bird now right

the wind god wrinkled his nose, curling his lip in disgust.

-if you puke on me, dave, i swear...

the sprite chuckled, closing his eyes as he settled in for the night.

-you deserve it


End file.
